


We'll have our own world here

by yeonibwi



Category: VIXX
Genre: Angst, Blood and Gore, Cults, Demons, Dystopia, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-07 03:40:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18612373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeonibwi/pseuds/yeonibwi
Summary: He was a shallow being, he didn't know anything else than to fight, kill and feed with the thirst for blood. The boy couldn't even remember his first memory. All that he could remember was waking up to someone dragging him out of the darkness, into a gloomy catacomb filled with bones and statues of certain people all in robes and had glorified smiles on their faces.





	We'll have our own world here

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by this https://youtu.be/r0s0E_WsqvQ
> 
> also thanks to ollie for proofreading this uwu

_He was a shallow being, he didn't know anything else than to fight, kill and feed with the thirst for blood. The boy couldn't even remember his first memory. All that he could remember was waking up to someone dragging him out of the darkness, into a gloomy catacomb filled with bones and statues of certain people all in robes and had glorified smiles on their faces. The young demon was forced to look at the corpse of another demon who had a mark of a diamond on his wrist, he was bloody and had most his limbs cut off. He had no time to fathom what was even happening because he was again forced to the floor and the cloaked people who brought him there had placed their palm on his wrist, engraving the same mark on him. The young demon hissed in pain, his tail lifted up in distraught as he never felt this before--well he never felt anything before._

_"Get the runt in his cell before he stares at the creator's statue longer, he might infect the creator's purity." The cloaked figure behind him said before pushing him to his dark cell. The demon was scared, he had no idea what anything was, he was just woken up into this world and he didn't know shit. It was lonely and coldㅡHe was nothing but a child at that exact moment so everything was scary to him. The child let out sobs as he curled into a ball, he didn't have anyone to call out to now that he's scared, that's because he didn't have anyone._

_The demon was woken up again by the sound of his cage being harshly opened, it was one of the cloaked people who brought him there. He could now see the man's face because he had a torch in hand, it gave a slight hint of his face. The man was old and gruff, yet he was scary, everything was scary to the young demon as of now. The man walked closer to the boy who just backed away in return, the elder let out a laugh before placing the torch by the side where it was held up before leveling with him._

_"What is your name, dear boy?" The man asked, his voice surprisingly calming to listen to, yet the younger was still in distraught._

_"What's a name?" He asked, the elder could only laugh at his words, it wasn't the first time a newborn executioner said that._

_"I see that no one explained anything to yet, so let me help you. A name is something people call you, like mine, fryar hun, I am your mentor and I will teach you everything you need to know about the world. Now tell me, what is your name boy?"_

_The demon was silent for a few seconds, thinking hard, as hard as anyone who's a day-old could. Then suddenly, a name popped up in his head, something finally familiar to him._

_"Sanghyuk. I am sanghyuk, but I prefer being called hyuk" The demonㅡhyuk said confidently towards fryar hun who could only smile at him._

_"Perfect, now hyuk, you are here because you are special, your kind is what we call executioners. You were born to kill, attack and get rid of all the bad people in this world. You are basically superheroes to all humankind! Now the mark engraved on you is the mark of our creators, showing that you are a follower, you'll know if a person is bad if you see a mark engraved in their chest." Fryar hun continues explaining all the things he needs to know, like how he'll be fully aged in about a week, and in the process of that he'll have to face training on how he could kill all the bad people. Sanghyuk felt energized and inspired to hear all of this, but still he was curious about something._

_"Fryar hun, who's the rock person outside?" The boy asked curiously._

_"Oh you mean The original? Well you see child, in the beginning after the end, there were twelve new creators all had their role in rebuilding our planet. There was one who stood out from the rest because she was the only one who wasn't originally human. The eleven other creators saw her under debris, a glowing being that turned them all into deities. She is the one who gave us all life again" Fyrar Hun pauses, Hyuk was intrigued as his head was now turned sideways, his mind filled with curiosity._

_"Well you see, not everyone obeyed her and well her punishments were beyond what words could explainㅡ" Fryar hun was cut off by a louder and much colder voice from the outside._

_"That's enough old man! Bring that piece of waste outside, it's time for his training" Sanghyuk's ears were flat on his head, a quick reaction to the voice outside, fryar hun was dejected and could only nod. The elder grabbed the demon's hand and lead him to the daylight. Hyuk felt like he was burning and was blinded by the shine of the rays. He could hear people laughing surround him, all in a mocking tone. Sanghyuk hissed as he felt the whip land on his back, black liquid coming out of it. 'This must be...blood?' Sanghyuk thought to himself as fear weighed him down, the laughter of the men ticking him off. His thoughts were immediately ignored when the whipping was continued but now he tried to fight back he realized that he could do so much at that exact moment but the demon boy covered himself and whimpered quietly._

_"Pathetic being. Can't the creators find a more decent catch this time?" The man said, it blew a fuse inside hyuk and released something inside himㅡ they released a monster._

_Sharp claws sprung out his hands as well as fangs from his mouth, his vision was now red as his tail moved as swiftly as him. The man who was torturing him was now in sheer shock and fear as hyuk transformed. The demon did not wait any longer as he plunged towards the man, biting at his arm first, sipping his blood before ripping the limb off his body harshly, the other limb being torn off not so long after the other as well. Discarding the limb and the man's shouts Hyuk continued his wrathful revenge on the man, now focusing on his chest area the demon had a cold sneer on his face before having his legs, tearing them both off at the same time. Now that the demon had all limbs on the ground, biting off the flesh mercilessly, as if the limbs' owner wasn't in front of him screaming for his life. Once hyuk was only sucking on bone, he decided it was not enough, he aimed for the man's chest, his bloody hands piercing through it and grabbing the beating organ out of it. Before the demon could even feast on it, he felt a jolt of electricity come from his neck and then through his whole body._

_"That's enough theatrics, executioner, you've proven to be quite the cold-blooded killer you were designed to be. I guess you don't need that much training as I thought you would need" a voice from afar utters, sanghyuk looks around to find the owner of it but could only see a figure from afar._

_"But I cannot let you off without punishment after killing one of my valued menㅡ and he was a strong one too, so I'll have you locked in your cell 'til next week. Oh I believe you'd be fully grown by then so I am excited to see how a fully grown version of you could punish someone. You'll have your first real life execution by then too, so I'll give you your much deserved rest for now" the voice continues before Hyuk suddenly felt a hand on his back, now electrocuting him til he blacked out._

**Author's Note:**

> yall talk to me at twitter @starboyhyuk uwu


End file.
